


Considerations

by starprise_entership



Series: Slices of Life (Enterprise D) [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, discussions of polyamory, i just want these three to be happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Ro Laren’s posting to the Enterprise lets Deanna and Tasha reconsider their current relationship.





	Considerations

Tasha arrives at Ten-Forward just as the Bajoran woman gets up from her seat opposite Deanna’s and leaves the bar, giving Tasha a polite nod as greeting when they pass each other.

“Who was that?” Tasha asks, looking over her shoulder at the figure in command red.

“Ensign Ro Laren.” replies Deanna, gazing over in the same direction. “She’s new. She’s quite lovely, don’t you think?”

“Lovely?” Tasha sounds taken aback. Protectively, her right hand drifts over the table to settle upon Deanna’s. “That’s an interesting way to describe her.”

“What, are you jealous?” shoots Deanna, a smug smile on her face.

“I’m not jealous!” returns Tasha, her tone slightly annoyed. “It’s just...you’re mine!”

Deanna moves her free hand to cover Tasha’s. “I know.” She lowers her voice. “I won’t lie to you, but I swear I felt you jump too when I said her name.”

“Deanna, what if,“ Tasha whispers, leaning in, “–well, it’s just a curious thought, really.”

Deanna raises her eyebrows. “I wouldn’t mind if we opened up our relationship. Spice of life, don’t you think?”

Tasha considers the notion for a moment, and then a smile grows across her face as she grips Deanna’s hand and gives it a firm squeeze. “I’m glad we’re on the same page here.”


End file.
